Uniting The Covenant
by jyz99
Summary: Vivian Salter was born through the line of Pope's that were bannished by the Sons of Ipswich. Now, she is returning to help unite the Covenant, but is there someone else trying to stop her. - My version of The Covenant. Some characters OOC
1. Making Decisions

This is my first FanFic – I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 1 – Making Decisions**

Many families thought coming to the New World was the answer; a place where they could be free from the hypocrisies of the world around them. A place to live and practice their life without having to hide and fear exposure of the secret that was passed from father to son. My family, the Pope's, were one of those families who settled in what is now Ipswich, MA. In the new world, my family was able to live for many years with many of our kind. In 1695, the 5 families of Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and Pope formed the Covenant of Silence after other Covenants in nearby Salem, Salem Village, and Charlestown were destroyed. Our family sought to preserve our way of life. For several generations, our 5 families lived as friends, allies, and confidants. Somewhere along the way my family, the Pope's, started lusting for more and was banished. Our bloodline was lost to the other members of the Covenant. What they didn't realize was that my many greats grandmother was with child. This was no regular pregnancy. She was pregnant with twins; one boy and one girl. This happened to offset the balance of nature to try and unite the broken Covenant. As soon as the children were born, they were separated. Both were placed with other families for their protection.

For my again, many great grandmothers, she was placed with the Covenant of Andover, MA. It was a smaller Covenant of 3 families, Salter, Howard, and Colson. My line was different, and so our Covenant moved away to Portsmouth, RI to make sure we weren't discovered. The Sons of Portsmouth as they are now called have protected my line throughout the centuries. As many of the other Covenants, the magic passed from father to son, but for my line it passed from mother to daughter. Instead of branching off on our own, my line always adopted the name of Salter; children raised together like siblings but always taught our history. The Sons of Portsmouth and other Covenant Sons always thought they were so much cooler because they could pretty much do whatever they wanted. For my line, we could control the elements (earth, wind, fire, water), and once we ascended we had some powers, but nowhere close to what the Sons could do. I guess it was some residual power left over from my Pope lineage. Like the Sons, I gain the gift at 13 and at 18 ascended like the others. Only the iris of eyes turned according to the element I was using; brown for earth, white for air, red for fire and blue for water. Only after ascension would they turn black when I could use magic. The Covenant had their own Book of Damnation to record their family history, but my book was called the Book of Life. So it was recorded at 2:14 am on April 29, 1996 that I, Vivian Elise Salter, was born.

I was a gymnast; a damn good one at that. I was 5'4 and in shape. My hair was jet black, but at least I wasn't pasty white, and naturally my eyes where hazel. I thought I looked pretty average. My "brother" Vincent and the other Sons, Dominic Colson and Grayson Howard, were basketball players and according to all of the girls, the hottest guys in school. Vincent and I looked a lot alike, but he was way taller at 6'2. Dominic was 6'0, had green eyes and light brown hair while Grayson stood at 6'1, piercing blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. We all went to Portsmouth Abbey. Portsmouth was known for their basketball program, not gymnastics. Vincent and I were able to pull the twin card since we looked alike and he was born a day before me. After our last meet of the year, a recruiter came up to my mom and dad, Caroline and Matthew, and offered me a scholarship to go Spencer Academy in Ipswich, MA. That's where the argument started!

"Absolutely not!" cried Vincent. "Mom! Dad! You have to realize how dangerous that would be! What if they discovered who she was? What would they do? The Covenant laws are bound! They could see her as a threat and have to right to kill her without any repercussions! Laws or no laws! If anything happens to her I will hunt down the Sons of Ipswich myself!"

It touched me deeply to know Vince cared so much about me. The entire covenant was in our house. My real mother gave her powers back to nature after she ascended and left once I was given to the Salter's.

Dominic turned to his parents and said, "As the elders, you have to agree with what Vince just said! He wouldn't be the only one to go to battle with the Sons of Ipswich if anything happened to Viv!"

"I agree with Vince and Dom", said Grayson. "Mom, you know Dad would agree with us if he could". Grayson's dad, Scott, like so many others, had given into the temptation of using too much.

Mrs. Howard looked into her son's eyes. While there hadn't been anything romantic between myself and the other Sons of Portsmouth, she knew they all protected me. Mrs. Howard looked at both the Colson's and the Salter's and said, "You remember that the reason for the female line was to help balance the power in the Covenant belonging to the Sons of Ipswich. Maybe now is the time for unity. This invitation is no mere coincidence. The Powers must be bringing everyone together for a reason. Grayson, Dominic, and Vincent, Vivian has been silent this entire time. Have you stopped to ask her how she feels?"

Way to put me on the spot, I thought to myself. I had thought about the unity that Mrs. Howard had mentioned, but I was scared. I would be leaving everything behind that I had ever known to literately walk into the lion's den. This Covenant, the Sons of Portsmouth; they were my family. Would the Sons of Ipswich feel my presence? Would they attack me? Whenever I needed guidance from Mother Earth I made sure all the elements where around me so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. The answer wasn't clear just like nature was never predictable, but my heart felt at peace. I looked at my brothers and answered. "Thank you for your concern. While I've always know how much you guys have looked over me like I couldn't tie my shoe without you around" I joked "I've never known how much you loved me for me and not because your Covenant was chosen to protect my family. I want to go to Ipswich. I think now is the time for unity." I paused, opened my eyes, and looked into each of their faces. I knew they could see the determination in my eyes and they knew nothing they said would change my mind. I smiled at them once more, "Plus I'm not as obvious as you bozos when I use! And I'm less than 2 hours away. If, and that's a big IF, I need you guys, your just a phone call away." I looked at my parents, "Mom, Dad, if I feel uncomfortable at all I promise I will call and I will come home. Please let me go!"

My parents looked to Mr. and Mrs. David and Lillian Colson as well as Mrs. Elizabeth Howard. It was my dad Matthew that looked me in my eyes before he spoke. I knew whatever he said would be the final decision. I don't know what he saw, but he inhaled deeply and said "Vivian, do you understand what you are asking?"

I looked him squarely in the eyes and with all the conviction I could muster replied "YES!"

He looked at Vincent, Dominic, and Grayson and said "Vivian has made her choice and I support her. You must as well. This Covenant will always be a part of her, but if she can finally united the Sons of Ipswich's Covenant, then she must."

As I ran over to hug my mom and dad, Vincent stormed out of the room. I went to chase after him, but Dominic and Grayson grabbed my shoulders to stop me. Grayson whispered in my ear, "Viv, this isn't easy for any of us to accept, especially Vince. Give him some space and let him come to you."

Dominic looked back at our parents and said "We're going to Lawton Farm. Tell Vince to meet us there."


	2. Lawton Farm

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 2 – Lawton Farm**

Lawton Farm was the farm that the original Sons of Andover built when they relocated to Portsmouth. It was named after the family that dedicated themselves to be our caretakers. This is where Lucian lived and Grayson's dad stayed. Dominic had driven my Land Rover I got for my birthday, while Grayson had climbed into the backseat. Neither one of them said a word the entire ride. When we pulled up, I noticed the lights where already on.

We all got out of the car and walked into the house. It was a classic Cape style home with porch that wrapped all the way around to see the farm to the south of the house and to the west, the ocean. I stopped to look around. How many summers had I spent here looking out onto the sea? Would I ever come back to see this beautiful view again?

It was Lucian who brought me back from my thoughts. "Miss Vivian, Mrs. Caroline called and told me you all were coming. Mr. Grayson went upstairs to see his father for a moment. Mr. Dominic, as usual, is raiding the kitchen."

I smiled and looked at him, "I assume Mom told you the news?"

"Naturally", he replied.

I sighed and asked, "Do you think I'm making the right choice? I feel it my heart this is the right thing to do."

Lucian sat down on a chair by the window. "Miss Vivian, you know I cannot advise any of you. That would break the laws of the Covenant, but, what I can say is don't let the noise of other's opinions drown out your inner voice. Always follow you heart."

I turned and looked at him. Lucian loved our family and I knew he would never want anything to happen to any of us.

Then he said with a smirk, "Now get Mr. Dominic out of my kitchen before I have no food left. Tell Mrs. Elizabeth I'm going to send her a grocery bill if she doesn't start feeding her son better."

I leaned down and kissed Lucian on his forehead and said, "Thanks Lucian!" and walked off.

When I entered the house, Grayson was walking down the stairs. He wiped away a tear and I acted as if I didn't see him do that.

He asked, "Where's Dom?"

I looked at him like he was stupid, "Do you really have to ask?"

He ran to the kitchen yelling, "Dom, you better not have eaten all the food! I'm hungry too!"

I laughed to myself. I was really going to miss moments like this. I walked into the kitchen in time to see Dominic chugging milk right out of carton and both him and Grayson with a huge piece of cake in their hands. My eyes flashed white as I used the power of air to float a glass out of the cupboard. "At least use a cup Dom! That's disgusting! You would think you were raised by a pack of wolves! No, scratch that! I think wolves have better manners than that!" Grayson laughed. I looked at him and said, "You're no better! Use a napkin or a plate! I mean, when was the last time you washed your hands?" I floated a plate to him.

They grabbed the cup and plate, and Dominic said while pouring the milk in the glass, "Viv you know you're gonna miss nagging us to death!"

"Oh shut the hell up Dom!" I scoffed.

Just then, we all heard the sound of a motorcycle. I ran to the door and opened it. Vincent had just pulled up and parked his black Ducati next to my car. Instead of coming inside, he walked over to bluff overlooking the ocean. I wanted to run out to him, but I knew he would come in on his own. By me rushing out there would only make it worse.

Grayson walked over to the door that led to the basement and said, "Let's get the room ready. He's ready to talk. He wouldn't have come here if he wasn't."

I closed the door and trudged to the basement. Besides Vincent, Grayson was the next person I was closest with. He was sensitive and kind but would give murderous stares to any guy who looked my way. Sure I had great girlfriends, but it wasn't as if I could talk to them about this kinda stuff.

He held up a plate with cake on it and a cup of milk as he said, "Look! I even brought you a fork!"

I opened the door and as I started walking down the stairs, my eyes flashed red to light all of the candles so we could see. Instantly the room was bright. I remembered the first time I was brought down here. For years, Vince, Dom, Grayson, and I had asked wanted to come down here since it was the only room in the house that was off limits. Childhood curiosity you could say, but all that changed when we were all 10. We were brought down here to learn and prepare to what would happen when we turned 13.

Candles had dripped for years causing their wax to look like stalagmites from their perch. In each corner of the room were stone pillars with bowls on the. In the north corner the bowl was filled with dirt for earth, in the east corner the bowl was empty, but that represented air. In the south corner the bowl was filled with a black candle to represent fire, and finally in the west corner, the bowl was filled with water. The walls were filled with books, but in the center of the room was a massive, square stone with a pentagram etched into the surface. Two bookstands where placed on either side of the stone holding our history. For the Sons, they had the Book of Damnation, but for me I had the Book of Life. Grayson and I pulled up 4 chairs for us to sit and talk. I was finishing up my cake as Dominic came down the stairs. As he walked past me to take his place, he ruffled my hair and said sarcastically, "Women! Always causing trouble!"

I glared at him, "How would you know? You've never had one!"

He glared right back, "Are you offering before you leave us? A farewell gift of sexual tension you've clung to for years for me?"

My eyes flickered blue as I soaked with water. That's when I heard Vince.

"You know you're not really convincing me of your control right now." My eyes flickered white as I dried Dominic off. I didn't want to hear him complain he was wet for the next few hours. I turned and looked at Vince and said, "Come on! This is nothing! I…" but he cut me off by raising his hand.

"Mom and Dad are calling tomorrow to inform Spenser Academy they have a new student starting there this fall for her junior year and a star athlete."

Before he could say another word, I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

Vince slowly embraced me and I could hear his words thick with the emotions he was trying to suppress as he whispered to me, "Blood or no blood, you're my sister. I will always worry about you just as you will do the same about me." He cleared his throat as he playfully pushed me away, "God Viv! You're such a girl! Always getting emotional!" I laughed as sat back down. Vince sat down and looked at us all.

"I may not like what Vivian is doing, but this is her choice. We have all summer to enjoy having her nag at us. The other thing we will be doing is researching the Sons of Ipswich. I want to find out their names, what they do, and pictures. Nothing that will get us flagged though. When it's time Vivian, will drive up to school with Mom following to get her settled. From that point on, I don't care what," then he looked at Dominic, "or who you're doing; you will have your phone on you just in case anything happens. Agreed?"

Grayson, Dominic, and I all said together, "Agreed!"


	3. Farewell

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 3 – Farewell**

With the almighty power of Google, the Sons of Ipswich weren't too hard to locate if you knew who you where looking for. We knew their last names from the Books since they were a part of our history, and so we found Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. All four were members of the Spenser Academy Swim Team. They were smart enough not to have their actual pictures on their Facebook pages, and all their information was marked private. Vincent wasn't happy that I was going in blind, but it was better than nothing.

My Mom and I were driving up on the Friday before classes started. That was move in day. Vince helped me pack up the night before.

Once we were done, he sat on my bed and said, "It's gonna be so freakin weird not having you around to bust my balls about running late or procrastinating about doing my homework. Now Mom is actually gonna have to do her job!" He pulled me onto the bed and looked right into my eyes, "I'm scared for you!"

With those words, I lost it. I pretty much jumped in his lap and cried, "Vince! I love you and I'm gonna miss kicking your ass, but I promise you I will call you if any of the Sons give me so much as a paper cut!"

He pushed me off, "Go to bed Viv. The guys will be here in the morning to help load up your car."

The next day, my dad woke me up at 7:30 to say goodbye. "I'm going to miss you Vivi. Remember to call me and your Mom at least once a week. We'll be able to see your grades online at Spenser the same we can here at Portsmouth Abby, but I serious doubt I need to have that conversation with you. Remember Yale only takes the best!"

I stood up and gave my dad a huge hug and kiss. With that I got up, took a shower, and got dressed for day in a pair of denim capris, a light green v-neck, and sneakers. I had just finished putting my hair up in a messy bun when I walked into the kitchen to find it filled with people.

"Surprise!" said my Mom. I looked around and saw my entire gymnastics team along with Grayson, Dom, and Vince eating breakfast.

My only real girlfriend Allison said, "Your mom set this up since you didn't want to have a going away party, it's a farewell breakfast! Now eat up so you can show those girls at Spenser how to stick a landing!"

By noon, the kitchen was clean, my car was packed and my squad had left. Dominic was bringing down the last box, "Damn Viv! What the hell did you pack in here? A body?"

As he placed it in my car, I opened it to show him. "Books", I said, "You're supposed to open them and read them, but I guess the only thing resembling something like this that you've touched recently has some bimbo half naked on the cover."

He laughed at me while he hugged me and said, "Vivi, you know me so well! I'm really gonna miss your smart ass answers! Vince just can't keep up and Grayson is still deciding when he's coming out of the closet."

I punched him and said, "Be good and TRY to stay out of trouble!"

Vincent and Grayson walked up, but it was Grayson who pulled a small box out of his pocket. He held it out in his hand and said, "Open it. It's from all of us."

I was speechless as I lift the top and saw a beautiful ring with a black stone in the center surrounded by diamonds. Vince took it out and placed it on my ring finger on my right hand and said, "Its black tourmaline. They are used to protect against negative energy. Grayson found it when was studying the Book of Damnation this summer. Wear it at all times for protection and to remember us."

Tears spilled over my eyes as they guys pulled me into a huge hug. My mom looked at her watch, "Vivian, it's time to go." I wiped the tears away and gave them each one last hug. Vincent closed my door behind me. I rolled down the window and as I was programming my GPS, Dominic said, "I wanted to add a spell to the ring that would make you dream about me every night but you do that already so I didn't want to waste any energy."

I laughed, "You just couldn't resist one last jab could you?"

"Nope!" he popped, and with that I drove off with my Mom following. "I'll see you guys soon!" I yelled as I drove off to face either my destiny or my doom.


	4. Spenser Academy

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 4 – Spenser Academy**

We hit a little traffic when we passed through Boston, but made it in right at 2 hours. No one had to tell me when we hit the boards of Ipswich because my body seemed to pulse with electricity but with warmth that I had never felt before. I wished in my head it was a welcoming coming home. As my Mom and I pulled up to Spenser, I couldn't help be astounded by it beauty. We quickly parked and went to the registration table.

A perky red head looked up and said "Hello and welcome to Spenser Academy! My name is Kira Snider and I'm the President of the Student Council, Drama Club President, Co-Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, and Prefect for the Sobel House. Your name is?"

"Vivian. Vivian Salter", I replied. I shot my mom a brief look of OMG, I'm never gonna get along with anyone if they are all like this. She smiled back at me.

"Here you are Vivian!" said Kira, "Unfortunately you're not in my house! Too bad! We can still be friends though! You're in Byers House, room 112. You're prefect is Sarah Wenham. Here are your keys and schedule. After breakfast on Monday, the entire school is meeting in the Chapel at 8am with our Back to School Welcoming. See you around!"

"Thanks", I said I grabbed my keys and schedule. As we walked away, my mom whispered, "Viv, you asked to come here!"

I groaned as we started to unpack. When I got to my room, the door was already open so I walked in. Inside was a pretty African American girl with curly hair and a warm smile. She ran up and grabbed the top box from me and placed it on what would be my desk. I put the other box on the door while my mom dropped everything on my bed.

"Hey! You must be Vivian. My name is Kate Tunney.", she said as she introduced herself. "I'm on the team like you. Coach Reeves hasn't stopped talking about you all summer so I'm excited to see what you can bring." I liked her instantly. She was nice, but not sappy and confident, but not cocky.

"Thanks for the help" I replied as I shook her hand. "This is my mom Caroline Salter." Kate looked at my mom and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Salter."

My mom smiled and said, "Please call me Caroline".

I looked around and saw that Kate had already unpacked all her stuff. She had a few posters on the wall, none of which belong to any boy bands or the latest teen heart throb. Nothing was overly girly either.

She looked at me and my mom and said "Do you need any help?"

I smirked and said "Only if you're willing to break your back. I've got a ton of stuff!"

Kate laughed and said, "Deal as long as you're cleaning the bathroom the first week."

I put my hand out and we shook, "Deal!"

By 4 I was all unpacked and thanks to my mom, my room was all set. I walked my mom out to the car and gave her one final hug. She looked at me and said "Don't forget to call Vincent! I'm pretty sure he's already on edge. Oh! One more thing!" She reached into her glove box and pullout a present. I opened it and smiled. It was a folded brushed silver picture frame with two pictures in it. On one side was a black and white picture of me with my parents. On the other side was a color picture of me, Vincent, Dominic, and Grayson sitting on the porch at Lawton Farm she had taken this summer. Engraved on the bottom was one word; Family.

I didn't have any words and I before I could start crying, my mom placed her hands on either side of my face and said, "I know you can do this! Be brave, but don't be too stubborn to ask for help! Here is your heavily monitored credit card! Buy whatever you need, not everything you want! I'm going to run by the old Salter house in Andover to pay respect and blessings from your dad and then I'm going home. I'll text you."

I composed myself and said, "I love you Mommy!" With that, she climbed in her car and drove off.

I walked into my room and placed the picture frame on the table by my bed. As I was doing so, Kate walked in. She asked, "Do you mind?" while looking at the pictures. "WOW! Who are the hotties and why don't they go to school here?"

I laughed and pointed everyone out, "Obviously, these are my parents, and these dummies here are Vincent, my brother and ,um twin, Dominic, and Grayson. Dom and Grayson are like my brothers. Our families have been close for years and we all grew up together. How about you?"

Kate smiled, "Only child! I'm from Columbus, OH. You?"

"I'm not from too far from here", I said. The double meaning of that statement was ironic. "I grew up in Portsmouth, RI. I went to a boarding school there, at Portsmouth Abby, but Dom, Grayson, Vin, and I were all daytimers. This is my first time actually boarding."

Kate looked over at the clock, "It's easy enough to get used to, except since we are in the oldest house on campus we have the dreaded community showers, but we are closest to campus when it snows! Down the hall is the common room and on the other side it the guy's room. Same on each floor. Our blessing is that our Prefect, Sarah Wenham, is my best friend so sneaking in and out after curfew is easier! Come on and I'll show you around campus on our way to dinner."

I grabbed my wallet and phone out of my bag and that's when I looked down and saw 3 missed call and 6 text messages. I looked at Kate and said, "I'll meet you outside in a minute. I've gotta make a call."

"Sure thing!" and with that she walked out the door.

The phone barley rang when Vince answered yelling, "Vivian! Why haven't called me or the guys back? What's going on? Are you ok?"

I laughed, "Vin. I've been alone all of 15 minutes. Mom's running by Andover on her way back and I'm going to eat. Is that ok?"

He mumbled to the guys, "She's fine. Cocky as usual. Look Viv I'll back off for today. Get settled and sorry. By the way, I can't find my ties and classes start on Monday. Do you remember where I put it? Mom will be pissed if she has to get another set."

I shook my head and replied, "They're in your right top drawer. I put them there cause I knew you lose them if I didn't put them away. Tell the guys hi and I'll hit you up later. Miss you." I hung up the phone and walked out to meet Kate.


	5. The Dells

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 5 – The Dells**

Kate walked me around campus pointing out the easiest ways and where our gym was located. We went to the dining hall and ate dinner which wasn't too bad. On our way back, her phone went off. "Hey stud?" she said. "What time? That's cool. My new roommate has a car so I'll drag her along. I'm not telling you if she's hot! God! You guys are pigs! I'll see you there. Later!" She hung up the phone and looked at me, "We need to get ready! There's gonna be a party at the Dells tonight!"

"What's the Dell's?" I asked as we walked into our room.

"It's the beach that located right off the cliffs", she replied while rummaging through her closet. "Nothing crazy but my boyfriend and his very hot friends will be there along with half the school and some of the locals. Do you mind that I volunteered you to drive? Not many of us have cars and my boyfriend is meeting us there so it wouldn't make sense for him to come all the way here first. It's out of the way from where he's coming."

I looked through my own closet and said, "Sure. How about this?" I pulled out some dark skinny jeans and a white, lacey top that was low cut enough to be flirty without being a slut and some gladiator sandals.

"Perfect!" she replied. "Sarah's coming to so you'll get to meet her too. She's a senior, owns the vault, but is really cool. You'll like her."

Around 8:30 we all met in the parking lot and headed off towards the Dells. Kate was right. I did like Sarah. She wasn't arrogant but you could see the intensity in her eyes. We parked on the top of the dunes and I walked over to look down to see what to me looked like a scene you would only see in a bad teen movie. Tiki torches were lit all around and in the center was a big bond fire. On the other side of the dune was a DJ blasting some pretty good house music. There were a few coolers around filled with who only knows what, but I passed. I wasn't a big drinker plus I needed to be on alert. I felt a little more comfortable knowing I had all the elements around me if I need to use. Kate and Sarah took the opportunity to introduce me to the rest of the gymnastics team. They all seemed pretty cool and I was looking forward to working with them. Some of the other new students had found their way down here as well.

One of the girls on my team, Avery, said "Have you seen the new guy? I found him at dinner and drug him out here. His name is Chase Collins and he is gorgeous! Hey Chase!" she stood up and yelled. "Come over and meet some of the girls!"

When I saw him, I have to admit, he looked hot, but it was like looking at Grayson or Dom. Yeah, they looked good, but nothing sparked. He kinda looked like Taylor Lautner but his eyes were almost a grey color. I'd never seen anything like that before. Avery grabbed him and stared naming us all off. Chase was nice and shook everyone's hand at the introduction. I was last. When Avery said my name, I held my hand out and said hey. When his hand touched mine, it was like I got shocked! Immediately, I pulled my hand and apologized. "Sorry! Static charge I guess!"

He pulled his hand back as well, "No big deal. Happens all the time right?" He gave me a bizarre look before being pulled off by Avery to meet some other people.

I turned around and tried to act normal. I hadn't used to pull lighting out of the sky but that's exactly what it felt like when our hands touched. I shook it off. Looking around I finally noticed them. 4 guys walking down the dunes to join the party, but the way they walk was like they owned the place. I tapped Kate on the shoulder and as she turned around, I pointed and asked, "Who are they?"

She laughed as she answered, "They are the Sons of Ipswich."

I tried to play it cool. "So, why do you call them 'The Sons of Ipswich'? What are they, like a boy band?"

Kate laughed, "You're funny. No. They're supposedly descendants of the five families that settled the Ipswich colony in the 1600's. They are like Royalty in this town. I know. They're hot! More than hot! Like fantasy come to life!"

I noticed the Sons were walking towards us. I composed myself as best as I could.

That's when Kate went and kissed the one with the light brown hair and said, "Pogue, this is my new roommate Vivian Salter. Vivian, this is my boyfriend, Pogue Parry."

I was afraid to shake his hand after what had happened with that Chase kid so I just waved and said hey.

Kate went on to introduce the rest of Son of Ipswich. She pointed to the shortest one with auburn hair and green eyes, "That's Tyler Simms, This is Caleb Danvers" she pointed to the tallest and hottest one there with this dark brown hair and eyes and smooth smile. "And finally…."Kate said but she was interrupted, as the last guy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked and me.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. You know Vivian was my grandmother's name. You remind me of her." He grabbed my hand before I could stop him, but instead of the shock I was expecting, it was that same warmth I felt when I crossed the boarders of Ipswich. I didn't want to push my luck so I quickly pulled away.

Caleb pushed Reid out of the way; he looked deep into my eyes like he could see my soul and said, "Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother at all." I didn't want to seem rude so I had to shake his hand, but again I got that same warmth but even stronger this time. That's when everything went crazy.

The DJ yelled into the mic, "COPS!" Pogue kissed Kate one last time and we took off running.


	6. Hocus Pocus

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 6 – Hocus Pocus**

Let me just say for the record, running up sand SUCKS! Kate, Sarah, and I climbed in the Land Rover and I took off what I thought was the right way, until Kate yelled at me. "Vivian, you were supposed to go to the right!"

I could hear the sirens getting closer. All of a sudden, a black Hummer comes out of nowhere. I was about to use to make sure I didn't crash into it, but instead my better judgment kicked in so I swerved to miss them as I slammed on the breaks. The window of the Hummer rolled down.

It was Pogue Parry who stuck his head out, "Vivian, back up and go right! Make sure Kate gets back safe. We'll distract the cops."

The back window rolled down as well. This time it was Caleb Danvers who spoke, "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble your first day here. Plus I'd like to you again, but preferably not in prison blues."

Reid leaned across Pogue from the driver's seat, "If I want to see you in handcuffs, I'd like to be the one who puts them on you!" Caleb leaned forward and smacked Reid in the back of the head.

Even though I couldn't see him, I heard Tyler Simms yell, "We gotta move!"

"Thanks!" I yelled as I started to back up. I saw the right I was supposed to take, but I could see the lights of the police car coming up behind me. I floored it. There was fog drifting all around the woods.

Kate said, "Vivian, keep on this path and it will shoot us right out onto the highway back to school."

The cops where still on our tails. Since it was still dark in the car, I used. My eyes flashed white as I caused as much fog as possible behind me. The lights from the cop car disappeared from behind me as the sound faded in the distance. I could see the highway ahead. We jumped on and minutes later turned into the school. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath for so long as fresh air finally coursed thru my lungs. I heard Sarah and Kate take deep breaths as well.

We all got out of the car and as we were walking in, Kate said, "Well that was an exciting first night!" Sarah shook her head in agreement. As we walked in, she said goodnight as Kate and I walked towards our rooms.

As we turned the corner, Kate literally ran right into Chase Collins. She screamed and said, "Oh shit! You scared the hell out of us!"

Chase held his hands up like he was surrendering, "I'm sorry! I didn't hear you guys. I was just going to my room, 220, upstairs. Avery gave me a lift so I walked her to her room. Glad you guys made it back safely."

"Aww! Nice to know chivalry isn't dead" gushed Kate.

I eyed him suspiciously and said, "Well I guess we'll see you around."

He looked at Kate and smiled, "Absolutely! You especially Kate. I wished I could have gotten to talk to you a little more", he turned and said.

Instead of dissing him, Kate flirted back, "We've got all year!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards our room. That feeling when he touched me earlier was still creeping me out so I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Later!" she said giggling as we walked off. As we walked in our room, she looked at me and said, "What? A little flirting never hurts!"

I didn't know what kind of relationship Kate and Pogue had but since it was my first day, I didn't want to ruffle any feathers with the girl I was going to be living with the rest of the year so I let it go. I changed into my favorite red Soffee shorts on with my Patriots t-shirt and got ready for bed. While Kate was in the bathroom, I pulled out my phone, sat on my bed, and sent Vincent a text message:

_Don't freak! Met the Sons tonight. Everything went fine. I'll give more details when I can talk! Miss u guys already._

Vince replied

_Wow! Not even there a full day & already at work. Call when u get a chance. _

Kate came out and got on her laptop at her desk. As she was typing she said, "You know both Caleb and Reid were checking you out tonight. But if were me, I'd go for Caleb."

This completely threw me off. "What do you mean? Why would you say that?" I stammered.

"He's just one of those majorly good guys, you know." she said. "Like he could stay here in the dorms and party with the rest of us. But her stays at home to care of his mom."

I had a feeling I already knew the answer, but I asked anyways, "What's wrong with her?"

"After Caleb's dad died, she became a bit of an alcoholic." Kate replied.

I looked down and wondered if he really died or like Grayson's dad, he used too much. At least Mrs. Howard hadn't gone down the alcohol wagon, but she was never the same after Lucian had to start taking care of him. I remembered at the beach that Kate had talked about the Sons of Ipswich's. It kind of disturbed me. How much did people know around here about the Covenant? The rules of every Covenant varied a little, but one rule never changed. Secrecy. I pried a little more to see if she knew anything else. "So who's the fifth?"

Kate turned to me puzzled, "What fifth?"

I looked up, "Well you said there were 5 families…."

She had a mysterious smile on her face and replies, "They say the fifth was killed off during the Salem Witch-hunt. Spooky huh?"

"Yeah spooky." I said.

Kate closed her laptop and while she was climbing into bed said, "It's a just a bunch of Hocus Pocus, ya know. I asked Pogue about it once. He did say that his and the rest of the guy's families did help found the town, but all that witchcraft stuff was all bullshit. I mean they did go back and issue an apology to all those people they killed."

I crawled under my sheets, closed my eyes and said, "Yeah bullshit."


	7. Morning Run

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 7 – Morning Run**

My alarm went off at 7 the next morning. Funny thing is, I actually did dream about Dominic that night, though I would never admit it to him, but it wasn't just him. Grayson and Vincent where in my dream too but it was weird. It was like I was chasing after them. As soon as I close, they would speed up and I would get further away.

I shook my head. I needed to run. I changed into blue sports bra, tank top, and black running shorts. I tapped Kate after brushing my teeth and hair and asked her if she wanted to run too, but she barely opened her mouth to say "Bite me" and rolled back over to go back to sleep. I took a quick peek at school map I got at orientation yesterday before grabbing my iPod and set out for my run.

There was a path that went around the school's perimeter. Judging by the distance I figured it would take me about an hour to get back. I looked down at my iPod to see the time. 7:45am. Perfect! Back in time to catch breakfast at 9. I didn't want anything super heavy so early in the morning so I put on my Indie mix and set out on the trail.

The weather was beautiful. Nice and crisp. Autumn would be setting in soon and the leaves would be vibrant with color. Running helped clear my head. I got lost in the music and the scenery but I was almost done when I felt it.

There was a feeling like I was being watched or followed. I took a quick glance behind me and I didn't see anything but I couldn't shake the feeling. I started running just a little bit faster. I was coming out of the woods and could see the school ahead. This made me feel a little better, but I looked behind me one more time just in case. That's when I fell. I fell because I ran right into something or should I say someone.

"OW!" I yelled as a fell back landing on my ass and scraping my hands in the process. I looked and finally saw who I ran into. Chase Collins. I ripped my earbuds out and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Running same as you and thanks for the concern after knocking me over like a bulldozer" he snapped at me. "Didn't you see me waving at you?" He stood up and reached out the help me up.

I gave him a dirty look, but didn't grab his hand.

"I promise you I don't bite. Well not too hard." He chuckled.

Hesitantly I placed my hand in his. Nothing. No warm feeling. No electric shock. Just a hand. I exhaled has he pulled me up. "Thanks" I said, "And sorry for knocking you down. I, um, thought I heard something behind me and it kind of startled me. I think it might have been a raccoon or something" I lied.

He laughed, "You don't seem the type to be scared of a raccoon."

I bit my lip and thought quickly on the spot, "Raccoons can be scary. They could be rabid and I really don't want to start the year off diseased."

He looked down at his watch, "Breakfast is about to be served. Do you want to grab a bite?"

I threw his another dirty look, "First Avery, then Kate, and now your flirting with me? I think I'll pass. I have no interest becoming another notch on your belt."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Whoa! You've got me pegged all wrong. First of all, Avery grabbed me. I was just being nice while she introduced me to people. I'm new here too ya know. Second, while you're incredibly hot, I don't know, I just get this brother – sister kinda vibe from you. Lastly, I do like Kate so if you want to put in a good word for me I would appreciate it."

I looked down in shame. I had been really judgmental just because this guy shocked me, but I had never felt anything like that before. I looked back up and got a sudden feeling of competiveness, "I'll have breakfast with you if you can beat me!" With that I took off running towards the dining hall.

We both hit the steps at exactly the same time. He panted, "Damn! You're fast for…"

I glared at him, "You better not finish that statement with for a girl."

He caught his breath, "Fine! You're fast period. Now I'm starved. Let's eat."

We went inside and grabbed some food. Kate and Sarah were sitting at a table that a few seats open so we sat down with them.

Kate pointed her fork at me and laughed, "Unless you have a death wish, never wake me up unless I'm late or you have a cup of coffee in your hand!"

Sarah laughed, "I made that mistake once last year and got hit with a pillow! Consider yourself lucky to be alive Vivan."

"Just as a heads up, you can call me Viv or Vivi. I always feel like I'm in trouble or an adult is talking to me when they say Vivian." I told them. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Sarah looked down at her phone, "Well it's our last weekend of freedom before the semester starts so we could go spend the day in town. Show the newbies the grand town of Ipswich. I gotta grab a few things from the store. Maybe we could do dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me" said Chase. "Anything to get away from my roommate!"

Kate asked, "Who'd you get?"

"Some douche bag named Aaron Abbott. From the minute I walked in he's been a real tool. Do ya know him?" asked Chase.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately I made the mistake of dating him my freshman year. I don't blame you for wanting to get away."

We all finished up with breakfast and agreed to meet up at around noon at my car to head into town.

Kate already had a shower so I headed down the hall to freshen up. Not too many girls where in there, but the water pressure was good and there was still hot water which is always a plus.

When I got back to the room, Kate was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. Her eyes were red.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked.

She sniffed, "Is it that obvious?"

"No," I replied, "I'm just really good at reading people. What's wrong?"

Kate got up and started fixing her makeup, "It's nothing really. Pogue never texted me last night to let me know he made it back ok, and then I went to his room and banged on the door, but nothing. And then, I tried calling him, but it keeps going to voicemail. I hate when he does stuff like this. Lord knows if he couldn't get a hold of me, WWIII would break out."

I finished getting dressing, "I'm pretty sure he's fine. Let's just go enjoy this last day. By the way, is Chapel mandatory tomorrow? I forgot to ask Psycho Barbie at registration yesterday."

Kate laughed, "I needed that laugh, but no, chapel tomorrow isn't required, but it will be every weekend after this and by the sound of it, you met Kira."

"Is she always like that?" I asked as I braided my hair.

"Oh not at all! You know that expression wolf in sheep's clothing? That's Kira to a tee! I'm headed over to Sarah's room for a while. I'll meet you at the car ok?" she said as she walked out the door.

I looked at the clock. I had about 45 minutes. I closed the door and locked it. I grabbed my cell and called Vincent. I knew he would be waiting for a progress report.

"What up sis? How goes the hallowed halls of Spenser Academy?" he asked.

"Ha Ha! Very funny! School's alright but I'll let you know for sure at the end of my first week. My roommate is chill but, um, he's kinda seeing Pogue Parry." I waited for the fury from Vince.

He didn't speak at first, but I could hear him breathing deeply, "I'm gonna put you on speaker. Mom, Dad, and Dom are here, but I'll have to 3-way Grayson. Hold on"

After a minute, Vince came back on the line, "Viv, we're all here. So fill us in from where mom left to now."

I cleared my throat and explained first explained about the warmth I felt coming into Ipswich, and then about going to the Dells and meeting the Sons of Ipswich. I told them about the weird shock I got from Chase Collins and how I ran into him today.

It was my dad Matthew who spoke first, "Vivian, I remember my grandfather telling me a story once about the first time he went to Andover when he was 13. He spoke of a warmth similar to that. I believe it has to do something with the location. Like Mother Earth recognizing our return to the land of our forefathers where we bound our Covenant. Be careful because if you felt this, the Sons of Ipswich probably felt it as well, but the shock you felt, I've never heard of it before. Dominic, would you please double check the both Books to see if there is a note about anything like that. Also cross reference the last name Collins. I don't believe I've heard of it before in our lines, but maybe in another Covenant."

Grayson spoke next, "Hey Dom, make sure we just check our records. Reaching out to any other Covenant right now may raise suspicion."

Dominic's dad, David Colson, added "Vivian, be slow on getting to know the Sons of Ipswich until we know more. Please call at any time if you need anything from any of us."

I heard the concern in Mr. Colson's voice. I really didn't realize how much me being here effected everyone. I sort of felt guilty. I looked at the time, "Alright everyone. I miss and love you all. I've gotta get going. I'll call back as soon I know anything else."

Everyone said bye, so I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door.


	8. The Town of Ipswich

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents

**Chapter 8 – The Town of Ipswich**

When I got to my car, Kate, Sarah, and Chase were all at my car.

"Sweet ride!" said Chase. "I didn't realize you were loaded!"

"Ha Ha! Very funny! Just shut up and get in." I said as I unlocked the car and got in.

We drove towards the town of Ipswich which wasn't the same way my mom and I drove in or the way we drove to the Dells. It was beautiful.

It was Sarah who started to point out everything out to us, "Hi I'm Tour Guide Barbie and today I'm going to point out all of the exciting points of Ipswich, Massachusetts." We all laughed at how funny she sounded. "Coming up on your left Abbott Manor"

All you could see was a huge gate and lawn with a long driveway.

"Seriously!" scoffed Chase, "Abbott Manor? What's up with these people around here? I thought the purpose of going to a boarding school was to get away and be independent?"

Sarah replied, "Well there are only 14 kids that go to Spenser that are local and only 5 of those are daytimers. Speaking of, coming up on the right is Spencer Estate. Obviously their family founded the school."

We kept driving and Sarah kept pointing out streets and houses, and suddenly, I felt that same warmth I felt when I drove into Ipswich but this time, it made my body start to tingle. I saw a road up on the right so I asked, "Where does that go?"

Kate was the one who replied, "That's Founder's Way. Pogue's house is down there, along with the rest of the Sons of Ipswich's houses."

As soon as we passed it, the warmth and tingling went away.

"Hey Chase, you okay?" asked Sarah

I looked in my rear view mirror. Chase was grasping his head in his hands, "Yeah, I'm good. Head rush. I guess I didn't eat enough breakfast and I should have eaten lunch before we left."

Kate laughed, "Oh my gosh! You're such a guy! All you think about is food! We're almost in town and you can grab a bite."

Chase flirted with her, "Trust me. Food isn't all I think about. Especially when you're around."

"Gross!" I said as well pulled into town. "Keep that shit for another time. I'd rather not throw up my breakfast."

I found a place to park, so we got out and started checking things out around town. Chase grabbed some food from Georgia's and he said he was feeling better. I thought to myself that it was kinda weird that he got sick at almost the same exact time as we passed Founder's Way, but then I thought that I was just paranoid and reading way too much into it. If I didn't stop over thinking things, soon I would start jumping at my own shadow.

As we walked around we talked about all sorts of things. Sarah was from the small town of Claremont, NH. She was had a younger brother that would be starting Spenser Academy next year. She was hoping to go to Brown next year or Dartmouth since it was near her home. Kate repeated her background to Chase, then asked, "What about you? Where ya from? Any siblings?"

The look on Chase's face was of pure agony, "Well my adoptive parents, Leila and Jim, died in car accident this summer. I don't know about my real parents. From the time I was born until 6, I was a ward of the great State of Massachusetts. I got a scholarship to go here for swimming, so that's my story."

I felt really bad for thinking poorly of Chase now, so I tried to find a way to change the subject. I noticed a brick building on the corner, "Hey Sarah, what's that?"

She looked to where I was pointing, "That the Old Ipswich Library."

I was immediately curious, but I didn't know how to detach myself from the group. I thought fast, "Sarah, didn't you say that you had to go to the store or something?"

"Yeah, I forgot to pack some things. Anyone else need anything?" she asked.

I jumped in for the opportunity, "Why don't you guys go to the store? I'll meet you at that ice cream shop around the way. I'm having a super nerdy moment and want to check out The Hunger Games. One of my friends, Grayson, told me about it."

Kate laughed at me, "Wow! You're gonna get a book before the semester starts! You're a better woman than I! Meet you in about an hour."

As they walked off to the store, I went inside the library. It was small but quaint. I went and got a library card and got the book I had already read. I asked the librarian to point me to the archives. She pointed to a small room at the end of the first floor and told me to use the gloves provided for any of the really old books.

When I walked into the room, I was astounded at all of the old leather bound books. I wasn't sure where to start so I thought back to the year the Covenant was bound in 1695. I browsed through the first few pages speaking of the new sovereigns, William and Mary, and the new charter they received. After that, the sale of land from the Winthrop family to the Whipple family. I kept looking but nothing jumped out at me until the end. Listed there were the names of everyone in Ipswich and their taxation records. I laughed to myself, the only two things sure in life, death and taxes. I looked at my watch. I didn't have much time, so I quickly looked for the last names for the Sons of Ipswich. I found them quickly. The information listed was the address and names of everyone in the family. I pulled out my phone and took pictures of the information since I didn't have anything to write on. One by one I gathered the information. Danvers, Garwin, Parry, Pope, and Simms. I slipped the book back into place and left.

I was waiting in ice cream shop, when Sarah, Kate, and Chase walked in. We all got something. For me, I ordered my favorite, rocky road with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles.

That's when Chase laughed, "I can't believe we got the same exact thing." He pulled his chair up right next to Kate's.

"Copy cat!" I said as I pulled my spoon out of my mouth. I heard the door open behind me due to the giant cowbell hanging, but it was the voice that pulled me from my ice cream orgy.

"Hey Kate! Hey Sarah! What's up?"

It was Caleb Danvers.

"Hey Caleb, you remember Vivian, right?" eyed Sarah.

I could feel the heat reaching my face. I slowly turned around, "Hey Caleb." I wasn't afraid this time so I could really look at him. He was even better looking in the sunlight. His dark hair had that effortless I just rolled out of bed and it looks great messiness about it that complimented his olive completion. It was his smile that made me melt. A perfect cupid's bow mouth with perfectly straight pearly white teeth gleaming behind his full lips.

Caleb looked across to Kate and Chase sitting very close together. He stuck his hand out, "I don't think we've met yet, Caleb Danvers, and you are?"

Chase stood up and started to shake Caleb's hand, but as soon as their hands touched, both pulled back immediately. "Sorry for the shock. Apparently that's happening a lot here lately." Chase said as he quickly glanced to me. "Chase Collins, from New Haven, Connecticut. This is my junior year. I got a scholarship for swimming. You're on the swim too right?"

This time Caleb shot Kate, who had kinda been sitting quietly with her head down, a look of quick glance, "Yeah I'm on the team along with Kate's boyfriend, Pogue Parry. I just got voted captain over the summer so I'm looking forward to see what you can do in the lanes."

You could feel the male testosterones in the air as Caleb and Chase were sizing each other up. Thank goodness Kate finally spoke up, "Speaking of Pogue, where the hell is he? He didn't come back to the dorms last night and hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts."

Caleb came around and placed his hand on Kate's shoulder, "We didn't get back to my house until after midnight. By then it would have been too dangerous for him to drive back to campus because of how foggy it was, so he just went down to his house. He rode into town with me to getting his phone by from Tyler now since it fell out of his pocket last night in the Hummer. They'll all be in here in a minute if you want to wait for him."

I could tell Kate felt bad for flirting with Chase because she quickly got up and excused herself to the bathroom. Caleb just stood there for a minute so it was kind of awkward.

Finally Sarah broke the silence, "So we were gonna go drop this stuff off to Viv's car. We were planning dinner at that new Greek restaurant right off the square and a movie afterwards. Maybe you and your minions want to join us?"

Caleb glanced at me and Chase "Thanks for the offer Sarah but I'm actually running some errands for my mom. I'll see you guys around." With that he walked out the door.

For some reason, I felt so rejected. I've never let a guy affect me this way before.

Sarah got up, "I'm gonna check on Kate. I'll be right back."

I put my head down on the table to hide my face. That's when I felt someone pat me on the back. I looked up surprised because it was Chase.

"If he's not interested in you, then he's a fool."

I sat up quickly. Normally I was really good at hiding my emotions especially after growing up with Vince, Dom and Grayson, but it was like Chase could see right through that. Then he poked me in the ribs and made me jump.

"Why don't we take all this stuff back to your car for the girls while they are pow-wowing. We'll be right back. Maybe on the way you can explain why girls need to go to the bathroom in pairs or packs."

I laughed and grabbed Sarah and Kate's bags, "Let's go Romeo."

We got back to my car and loaded everything in. As we rounded the corner to the ice cream shop, we could see Kate and Sarah, but we could hear Kate yelling at someone. Standing in front of her was Pogue.

"Pogue I'm not your possession! I can do whatever I want with whoever I want! You think that every time you cancel or are late and say 'Well I was with Caleb or Tyler or Reid' it's okay but it's not! I've been back for 2 days and I've seen you for all of 5 minutes! Go with boys and I'm going to hang out with my friends! I need some time to think."

When Chase and I reached the girls, Pogue finally noticed us. He glared at Chase with pure malice and the look he gave me wasn't much better. "Kate, I've been busy and I apologized. Let it go and we'll go somewhere and finish talking alone." Pogue said as he reached out to Kate.

Kate pulled back, "No Pogue. I need time."

Pogue reached again, but then Chase stepped forward and grabbed his arm, "Dude, she said no. Get it?"

I didn't know what to do! I could feel the power swirling in Pogue. He wanted to use, but he knew he couldn't, right? Suddenly Caleb and another guy appeared. He had dark hair like Caleb, but his skin was fairer and he had emerald green eyes, but a baby face. I remembered it was Tyler Simms.

Caleb pushed Pogue back breaking Chase's grip on Pogue's arm, but it was Tyler who spoke, "Come on guys. It's only the beginning of the year. We don't need problems already."

Pogue pointed his finger at Chase, "I'm watching you bro!" and walked off. Caleb and Tyler left right after him.

Kate started crying, so Sarah hugged her, "Why don't we bail on dinner and movie out and order pizza and watch a classic? _Sixteen Candles_ or _Footloose_?"

Kate looked up, "That sounds nice."

We started walking to my car, "I didn't think I would meet anyone else my age who loved 80's movies! Both of those are great options, but how about _The Breakfast Club_ or _The Princess Bride_?"

Chase looked at us like we were crazy, "Is every girl obsessed with John Hughes movies?"

We all got in the car, I looked at him, "Just shut it and enjoy the ride!"

We got back to Spencer and the rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Pizza was ordered, we voted on the movie _The Princess Bride_, and went to bed after.

Sunday was busy. I woke up around 10am and grabbed some brunch. Kate and I got all of our stuff ready for the week. My schedule was going to take some getting used to. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's I had AP American Lit, US History, Astronomy, and Pre-Calculus. On Tuesday and Thursday's I had, Chemistry, Spanish, Study Hall and Gym. Each class was 85 minutes long, but at the end of the semester, the classes switched. The uniforms were similar to what I wore at Portsmouth Abby, plaid skirt, white button up, and a jacket, except it was light blue and navy.

We went to bed early that night since classes started at 8 am. I was actually excited to start classes but anxious at the same time. I put on some DeBussey and finally fell asleep.


	9. First Days of School

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents

**Chapter 9 – First Days of School**

_I call upon you Mother Earth! I hale the Powers from the North, East, South and West. Come aid me Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. _

5:45 am came with a start. I was having a very strange and strong dream, but the more I thought about it, the more distant it seemed to become. I grabbed my toiletries and took at quick shower to help wake up. When I got back to the room, Kate was just waking up. I put on some music as we both got dressed in silence since neither of us were morning people. I packed up my laptop, pens, and notebook for each class. We would be getting our books when we got to class. Sarah was waiting by the front door with Avery and we walked over to the dining hall. Coffee was my number one priority! We chatted a little over breakfast and schedules. Since Sarah was a senior, her schedule was completely different, but first thing this morning was an assembly with Provost Higgins in the Chapel a lame Back to School speech.

The entire school piled into the school. Sarah, Kate, Avery, and I sat in the middle of the chapel but I sat on the beginning of the pew. Everyone was whispering hellos to each other, but at 8am sharp the bell rang. Everyone went silent and stood as the faculty walked in and took the front pews. Last in was Provost Higgins. I kinda looked like Santa Clause but with none of the kindness in his face, and with a British accent. It was a typical nonsense. Welcome back to school, blah blah blah. New students add new vitality to our beloved halls, blah blah blah. It's amazing how much things are so similar compared to Portsmouth. Of course Super Student Barbie, aka Kira gave a welcome on behalf of the students, but it was Provost Higgins final remarks that made me want to hit him with a baseball bat. "One final remark, since we would never want to deprive our students of any time from their studies, we will add an extra hour to classes today to ensure the entire day is fulfilled. Your normally scheduled 8am class will start 9am and so on until the day is complete. Have a wonderful day and enthralling new year here at Spenser Academy."

Avery and I had AP American Lit together so we said bye to Sarah and Kate and walked to class together. I liked being a nerd so I took the second chair from the front but in the middle of the class. That's when he walked in, Caleb. I got so flustered I reached down to grab stuff out of bag just to avoid looking at him. When I sat up I didn't see him, but then I heard someone whisper into my ear, "You know you took my spot."

I whipped around to see a smiling Caleb Danvers sitting right behind me. "I didn't realize this seat was taken."

He placed his hand on my should, "It's all good. Don't sweat it. It's just where I usually like to sit in my classes."

"Me too! I guess if we have any more classes together, it will be a race for the best seat!" I turned back around smiling. Holy shit! I was flirting with Caleb Danvers! Miss I Plan Everything was throwing caution to the wind and playing with fire. Not that it could hurt me, I would just use to prevent getting from getting burned. I heard him chuckle from behind me as the teacher began talking. His name was Mr. Medina. He handed out our syllabus and books. Nothing out of the ordinary, some I had read already.

""Sixty years ago I knew everything; now I know nothing; education is a progressive discovery of our own ignorance." - Will Durant. That students is the purpose of expanding your minds beyond your own horizons. Nothing is impossible with the power of the mind." said Mr. Medina. I liked him instantly. We spent the rest of class going over the syllabus and expectations and he gave us our first assignment.

When the bell rang, Caleb tapped my back, "So what's next on your agenda?"

I got lost in his gaze, "Um….. Wow….Oh! I remember! Next is US History, then Astronomy, and I finish the day with Pre-Calculus." I could feel the heat flooding into my cheeks. I sounded like such an airhead!

"Well I guess it will be a race to US History and Pre-Cal. Good thing I know the shortcuts." and with that he was out the door.

It took me a minute to focus. I grabbed my bag and tried to navigate the halls as quickly as I could but I knew it would be impossible for me to beat him. I was right. When I walked into class, Caleb was already sitting down.

He watched me as I came in, "What took you so long?"

"Very funny! We still have one class to go today!" I said as I sat down right in front of him.

Caleb smiled, "Is that a challenge?"

"I guess so!" as I pulled my stuff out.

Caleb gazed into my eyes, "Fine. Winner buys drinks at Nicki's this Friday night."

Before I could say anything else, class started so I turned back to the front. Our teacher was Coach Roach. I had to repress a childish snicker. Class was pretty much the same with the syllabus and books handed out.

Then Coach Roach said something that froze me to my chair. "Since they are still renovating some of the historic buildings in Boston, including my personal favorite Faneuil Hall, we are going to take two trips to other historically important locations. First, I am teaming up with Mr. Medina for the reading of The Crucible to be around Halloween so that it joins with our first trip to Salem to see the location of the famous which trials. Second our next trip will be to Plymouth to attend the annual celebration of Thanksgiving at Plimoth Plantation."

Then another boy in class that I hadn't met yet spoke, "Coach Roach, I have family that were part of the Salem Witch Trials"

Then I heard a tone of hatred come out of Caleb's mouth I didn't expect, "Aaron, that's nothing to be proud of you ass…"

"Mr. Danvers! That's enough of that statement! Coach Roach said as he chided Caleb.

If looks could kill, that Aaron kid would have been dead, but Caleb turned back to Coach Roach, "My apologies. I lost my temper. Won't happen again."

Coach Roach looked at Caleb, "Good Son and I expect more out of you, since you are very much like your father."

Caleb mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out.

When class ended, the kid Aaron walked past Caleb and I, but pointed his finger at Caleb like a gun and acted like me pulled the trigger.

That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Well this is gonna be a fun year!"

"Hey Chase. I didn't see you when I walked in." I turned and smiled at him. I looked back at Caleb, "Well, may the best man win. See you in Pre-Cal!" Chase and I walked out together towards the dining hall.

"May the best man win? What's that about?" Chase asked.

"Well I guess Caleb and I have a similar competitive drive and we like to sit in the same spot so we kinda made a bet to see who gets there first. Wow! Now that I say that out loud I sound like such a nerd! Any cool points I had should be stripped immediately!" I shook my head in disgrace.

Chase laughed as we entered the dining hall, "Who said you had any to begin with?"

Kate, Sarah, Avery, and Chloe were sitting at a table holding a spot me. There was enough room for Chase too so he joined us.

We all sat there and chatted about classes, and then I remembered, "Hey Chase, is that Aaron kid from our class the same as your roommate?"

"One in the same. I thought I was the only one with issues with that fucker." he said as he shoved food in his mouth.

Avery jumped on that comment, "Oh what happened?"

Usually I wasn't big on gossip, but I wanted to find out information on Caleb, so I gave a brief rundown of what happened in class.

Sarah was the one who answered, "Yeah I heard about that when I made the huge mistake of dating King Douchbag. Evidently they have some bad family history. It was a long time ago, but according to the Abbotts, the Danvers family just won't let it go."

I began to wonder what that might be, but before I could really think about it, it was almost time to go back to class.

Kate and I had Astronomy together so we walked to class. Once I sat down, I noted two others walk in, Reid and Tyler. Both walked towards the back of the class, but Tyler did smile at me when he walked by so I returned the gesture. Once class ended, I anxiously started walking towards my Pre-Cal class when someone called my name.

"Hey, you're Vivian, right?" Tyler asked.

"Hey you're Tyler Simms, right?" I answered in return with a smirk.

"I just wanted to make sure I got your name right. So where you off to next?" he asked as he started walking beside me.

"Pre-Calculus with Dr. Greene. You?"

He smiled at me, "Well good to know I'll have a study partner. I'm headed the same way. Oh hold on." He bent down to tie his show.

I was trying to get to class as soon as possible to beat Caleb and Tyler was seriously slowing me down.

He got back up and we started walking towards class again but a little faster. I knew at this point Caleb must have gotten to class already so when I walked in the door, there he was with his too perfect, smug smile.

"Thank goodness you're not on the track team! Spenser would never win." He laughed as I sat down right beside him.

As Tyler sat down behind him, they pounded their fists together. That's when I realized I had gotten set up.

I turned to Tyler, "You slowed me up on purpose!"

Tyler put his hands up trying to act innocent, "Me? Never!"

Caleb started laughing, "I don't like to lose, plus I had to come farther that you did."

Once class was over, I said bye to Caleb and Tyler. I walked out of the classroom to go back to the dorms, but when I got to the door, I heard Caleb call my name.

"Hey Viv, so what do you have tomorrow? I just want to see what classes I'm going to have to rush to get to."

I pulled out my schedule, "Chemistry, Spanish, Study Hall, and Gym."

Caleb gave me a smile that made me want to melt, "I already knew that we had Chemistry, but to have the class to just re-affirms it, and then I'll see you again for Study Hall."

I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth wide open. Finally I was able to stammer something out, "Um… yeah. That's great. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Why did I have to sound so stupid?

Caleb started to walk way, but then he turned back around, "By the way, you better not back down from Nicki's on Friday night!" After that he was out the door.

When I got back to the dorms I threw my stuff down, got my stuff ready to study for when I got back from dinner, and changed into some jeans, t-shirt, and flip flops.

Kate walked in right after I got done changing, "Hey, the entire team is going to meet up at dinner. You'll get to meet everyone. Give me a minute to change and we'll go okay?"

"Sure. After dinner, I've gotta start reading and studying. How about you?" I asked.

"Ugh! You have no idea!" She finishing changing and we went to eat.

I met the rest of the team, along with our captain Allison who was super nice. Practices would start next week right after school and on Tuesday and Thursday's we had to run before classes. After dinner, Kate and I headed back to the room and studied for a while. Around 9 I sent my mom and dad a text:

Me:_ Hey! 1__st__ day of classes went well. Classes will b good but not too hard. Schedule is gonna take some getting used to though. _

Mom:_ Glad you had a good first day. Miss you already. Dad said don't forget you need you'll probably need an oil change before you come home for Thanksgiving. Love you! _

Me: _Ok! Love you too! Night! _

After that I sent Vincent, Dominic, and Grayson a text:

Me: _Sup Fuckers! How was ur 1__st__ day back? All quiet on the western front here. _

Vince was the first one to text me back.

Vince: _Same shit, different year except somehow we missed Michael & Kayla hooked up this summer so now they're not talkin cause he smushed Johanna the next wkend. _

Me: _Eww! Bleaching my brain at that visual_

Vince: _Anythng up w/ the Sons? _

Me: _I gotta few classes w/ them but its all good 4 now._

Vince: _Well glad u had a good 1__st__ day. Gotta hit the books. Mrs. Gagne wants our summer reading projects tomorrow so I gotta finish up. Miss ya!_

Me: _Love ya and miss ya too!_

Then Dominic texted me back:

Dom: _Not much. Couple new targets on my radar. Dream about me yet?_

Me: _Ur dick is gonna fall off 1 day Dom! And no! It would be a nightmare not a dream. _

Dom: _I kinda missed hearing u yell at me to get to class. Any thing up with the Dipshits of Ipswich?_

Me: _Nah! I'll let u know as soon as anything goes down. _

Dom: _Cool! Hit me up ltr!_

Me: _Alright Dueces! LOL!_

Right before I went to sleep Grayson finally texted me back:

Grayson: _Hey Viv! Sorry I didn't text back sooner. Mom & I went 2 c dad. Lucian said 2 say hi & that he's looking forward 2 you coming home 4 fall break._

Me: _No biggie. How r u?_

Grayson: _Alright. Just miss having u around. Classes r boring w/out u._

Me: _I know! And they've gotta fucked up schedule here. BTW…Did Dom put a spell on this ring? I had a dream about him but if u ever tell him I'll kick ur ass!_

Grayson: _HAHAHA! Nope! The black tourmaline won't allow spells 2 b placed on it. That's all in ur head! _

Me: _Whatever! Just keep ur mouth shut! I'm going 2 bed_.

Grayson: _Alright! Lips r sealed! Night!_

The next morning went the same as the day before. Kate and I had Chemistry together so we walked together.

When I got to the lab, Caleb was standing by the door. "Good Morning! Ladies first."

I went inside and I looked at Caleb, "What no race this morning?"

"Nah, I already won. No need to slaughter you." he smiled back at me.

Mr. Fleck greeted us as soon as we opened the door, "Good Morning Students. I'm assigning seats so just stand against the wall."

That's when I noticed that all the Sons of Ipswich where in this class and so was Chase. This would be interesting.

"Mr. Garwin, front and center. I heard about your incident last year in Biology. You are with Miss Avery Landings." Mr. Fleck said as he pointed to the first desk in middle of the room.

Tyler was the next Son of Ipswich and he was paired with Chloe. Next was Pogue and he was paired with a girl I hadn't met yet named Allison.

Finally Mr. Fleck looked at me, "Miss Vivian Salter, welcome to Spenser Academy. You and Mr. Danvers will be to the left by the window." We sat down right behind Tyler and Chloe. Lastly was Kate and Chase, they were paired together towards the back of the class. Uh oh was the first thing that ran through my mind. As Caleb and I sat there listen to Mr. Fleck give us a lecture on expectations, I couldn't help but feel the flow of electricity between us. Ugh! Grown up Viv! This isn't _Twilight_! But I couldn't bring myself to look at Caleb.

As soon as the bell rang, I bolted for the door. I guess I wasn't the only one with that idea because right behind me was Kate, "I've been here for 2 years and in 2 days I've had more drama than ever before!"

We started to walk away when Chase called out to us. I turned in time to see all of the Sons of Ipswich walk out of the class.

"Where you ladies headed to?" Chase asked as he adjusted his backpack.

"AP Lit" said Kate.

"Spanish" I replied.

"Well I've better take off so I'll see you guys at lunch." Kate said as she walked away.

"Same here" I started to walk away when Chase caught my arm.

"I've got Latin so we are headed in the same direction." he said as he smiled down at me.

I couldn't help myself and I was never one to beat around the bush, "Look, I know you like Kate and all, but it's only the second day of the school year. How about taking the slow approach? I mean she and Pogue are only on a break so getting beat up the first week of school isn't a good look."

Chase laughed as we reached my class, "I get what you're saying. I'll back off, for now."

I walked into class and saw one of the girls from my team so I sat next to her. She looked up and gave me a shy smile. "Mercedes right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Mercy." she replied.

Spanish was easy and it was the first class I had that didn't have any of the Sons of Ipswich in it. Once class was over I met everyone for lunch. True to his word, Chase sat between Sarah and me giving Kate some space. After lunch I started walking towards the library for Study Hall, but as soon as walked in, the librarian, Mrs. Winters, handed me a note. I had a meeting with Provost Higgins.

"Um, Mrs. Winters, can you please tell me how to get to Provost Higgins's office?" I asked quietly.

She peered up at me with her beady eyes through her bifocals, then her eyes darted to the left, "Mr. Danvers, can you please show Vivian to Provost Higgins's office?"

I should have known. Kate and Sarah where right when they said the Sons of Ipswich were treated like royalty. I turned slowly to face Caleb, "I don't know what I did in a day and a half to get pulled into the Provost's Office."

He laughed as we walked into the hallway, "It's no big deal. Provost Higgins meets with everyone when they first start. New student first, then he starts with the freshman. Don't sweat it."

I relaxed a little as we walked. Then Caleb asked, "So you weren't too chatty this morning. I hope I haven't offended you in any way. If I have I apologize. We will be seeing each other a lot this year and I wouldn't want it to be awkward between us."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to think I was some psycho nutcase and I couldn't tell him yet about our connection so I lied, "It's nothing. I just miss my family. I've never really been away from them. I'll get over it."

Caleb looked sad for half a second, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but I'm lucky I guess to be a daytimer but Pogue, Tyler, and Reid are like my brothers so I get the best of both worlds."

As we reached the office, Caleb left and I went inside. The school secretary was there so I gave the note and she told me to wait. I looked around and saw that the office was just as grand as the rest of the school. Shortly after, Provost Higgins called me into his office. It was just as Caleb said, just an introduction. After 45 minutes I left and went into the courtyard to catch up on some reading before I headed off to gym.

I was lucky that since I was there on an athletic scholarship, gym class for me was just whatever I needed it to be. If I needed cardio or to hit the weights, I could or if I needed to work on some skills I had that option too. I felt good to hit the floor and stretch. Mercy had gym with me and it was nice to have her there because we shared a comfortable silence together, but also pointed out things I could work on. After gym I showered and headed back to the dorms.

Kate was in the room when I walked in. We studied for a while before we ate dinner with Sarah, Chloe and Avery. After dinner, hit the books and started studying. I've always been responsible, but I knew being here on my own I would have to be twice as disciplined. When I looked up, it was almost 10 so I changed into my pjs and climbed into bed. After the past two days, I could only imagine what the rest of the week would be.

**AN: Sorry for the late upload. Made it longer just to make up for it. Got a ton on my plate at the moment! **


	10. Nicky's

I don't own the characters belonging to the movie _The Covenant_, but I do own, Vivian Salter, Vincent Salter, Dominic Colson, and Grayson Howard as well as their parents.

**Chapter 10 – Nicky's**

The rest of the week was pretty basic. Caleb and I would always try to beat each other to class. Kate and I were really becoming good friends, and while I like Sarah, Avery, and Chloe, it was just different. They where good friends, but for some reason, Mercy and I just really seemed to click. She really reminded me of my bff Allison from back home.

Finally on Friday, as Caleb, Tyler, and I were leaving Pre-Cal, Caleb reminded me, "So Viv, you're still down to hit up Nicky's tonight right?"

I wasn't sure what to say, "Well Caleb, I'm not really a big drinker and I don't have a fake so I'm not sure what do."

Tyler laughed, "Don't worry! It's not a real bar. It used to be, but Nick is a recovering alcoholic so he changed it to a chill place to hang out. Pool tables, fooseball, bands play there from time to time. You'll like it; just the place to relax after the first week of school. If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure some of your friends will be there."

"Sure! Why not? I would just be in my room studying if I didn't go. What time?" I asked.

"8 o'clock. Glad you're coming. See ya then." Caleb tapped Tyler on the shoulder as they walked towards the parking lot and I walked towards the dorms.

When I got back into the room Kate was already there gathering up her laundry, "Hey Viv, a couple of us are heading into town tonight to go to this chill spot called Nicky's. Do you want to come with us?"

I thought about how funny this situation was, "Yeah I'm down. What time?"

Sarah walked in at that moment, "We'll leave here around 7:30 and get there around 8. Does that work for everyone?"

"Yeah, that works for me. Do you mind if I invite Mercy?" I replied as I started thinking about what I was going to wear.

I heard Kate's yell from under her bed, "Yeah that sounds good! Mercy needs to get out more."

We grabbed dinner around 5. I spotted Mercy in the dining hall and she agreed so I told her to meet us outside dorms. We started getting ready as soon as we got back. I heard my phone buzz on the dresser so I looked to see who it was. It said home so I answered "Hey!"

"Hey Vivi!" It was my dad, "How was your first week?"

I gave him a quick rundown of my classes and teachers. He asked the basic parental questions, and then he put my mom on the phone. "Hey Honey! I'm gonna put you on speaker. I'm making dinner."

"I just got back from dinner. Nothing like your cooking. What are you making?" I asked hungrily even though I just ate, nothing was like my mom's home cooked meals.

Then I heard Vincent's loud mouth, "My favorite! Mac & Cheese, pork chops and green beans. You're not here anymore, so it's all about me. Ha ha! So what's up? How was your first week? Dugan hammered us with a pop quiz today! I swear that lady hate me!"

Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a wooden spoon hitting Vin, "Don't be mean to your sister!"

I busted out laughing, "Yeah really loved there Vin! I think the last time I got the spoon I was 8 and it was to cover up for something you had done!"

"You know Mom some people get reported for child abuse like this." Vincent laughed.

"I'll give you a reason to call, now go away and start your homework. You're high jacking my phone call. I'll tell you when dinner is ready. Now Vivian, how was school?" I loved my mom! She was the best.

I told her about my week and my plans for the weekend. We chatted and then said good bye.

I started getting ready so I threw on some black shorts with a bright blue flowy shirt that just fell off the side of my right shoulder, a pair of black gladiator heels, some really cute earring and a cuff bracelet. I straighten my hair and grabbed my cell phone, a sweater, and Coach wristlet and was ready to go. Kate was ready too so we met Sarah and Mercy right outside the dorms.

I pulled up to Nicky's right at 8 and from the outside, it didn't look like much but the parking lot was packed so I walked in and Caleb was right. There were a lot of kids from school here but there were a lot that I didn't know. Over in the corner, Chloe, Avery, and Allison had a table and chairs waiting for us. I started looking around and the inside was better than the outside. There were a big bar in the middle of the place and a place for a band and a dance floor, but tonight there was a DJ but it was nice because the music wasn't too loud. There were some pool tables on one wall and some fooseball tables close to where we were sitting. We all sat around talking for a while. It was nice.

"So who's gonna order the drinks?" Sarah finally asked.

"I will" I said. In truth I was looking to see if the Sons of Ipswich had arrived yet. Everyone gave me their order and money so I walked over to the bar. That's when I saw Pogue, Tyler, and Reid at the pool table. There was a girl standing right in front of them with an extremely short black skirt. I could see what was about to happen so I started walking as fast as I could and as soon as I got to her I felt this small tingle I had never felt before. I looked over and saw Pogue's eyes changing back to normal. I wasn't able to stop them from see her ass but I was at least able to block most of it, but it was the tingle that had me un-nerved. Vincent, Dominic, and Grayson had used plenty of times before and I had never felt anything like that. I was so lost in thought that is startled me when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" It was Caleb.

"Oh hey! Yeah! Cool place. I was just looking around and about to order drinks for me and the girls. We're sitting over there." as I pointed to the corner that we were in.

"Let me give you hand unless you're gonna magically float these glasses over there." Caleb smirked.

I laughed to myself thinking about when I had floated a glass to Grayson just before I left for Spenser, "Nah, I only float glasses when necessary so your help would be greatly appreciated."

We walked up to the bar when Caleb shouted, "Hey Nicky! Come meet the newest addition to Ipswich."

This very tough looking biker dude walked over that on any given day scare the shit out of you until he looked at me. He had kind eyes and once he saw me a soft smile, "What's up Caleb? Got a new member for your fan club?"

Caleb and Nicky pounded their fists, "Nah. This one's chill. Vivian Salter meet Nicky. Nicky this is Vivian, also known as Vivi or Viv."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"So whatcha want hun?" Nicky asked. I gave him the order and he walked away.

While we waited for the drinks, Caleb turned to me, "So you survived your first week at Spenser. What are your odds for the rest of the year?"

"I think I'll survive." I turned and went to pay Nicky for the drinks.

"Nah! Pretty Boy over here got your tab." Nicky scoffed at the money.

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks." I grabbed some drinks and Caleb grabbed the others.

"Don't worry about it. Not a big deal."He followed me to the table where the girls were sitting. I went to sit down but instead Caleb surprised me, "Ladies, I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna steal her away for while, but I will return her unharmed."

All of their mouths dropped open, but instead of waiting for an answer, he grabbed my hand to a table close to the pool table where Pogue, Reid, and Tyler where playing with Chase, Aaron, and some other guy I didn't know. Caleb put my Cherry Coke on the table, "So Vivian, where ya from?"

"Portsmouth, RI. A tiny little town, but its home." I sighed.

"Portsmouth? That's not too far away. You could drive home on the weekends if you miss it that much." Caleb said with so much concern it was truly flattering.

"No, no. I'm fine. I've just never been away from my family for a long time. While I miss them, I don't miss the stupid pranks from my brother and our friends." I was trying to be cautious on what I said.

Caleb looked at me, "You seem really responsible and mature so you must be an older sister. What's his name and how old is he?"

I laughed but the natural lie of our family kicked in, "Actually we are twins, but he is older by a few minutes, but I'm definitely the voice of reason in the group. His name is Vincent, but everyone calls him Vin."

"Group?" questioned Caleb.

"Yeah I guess you could say me and Vincent have an entourage like you. Our two other best friends are Dominic Colson and Grayson Howard. We've been that way since birth pretty much." I told him, but then I felt a light tingle again.

"Twins huh? Well that's cool and yeah I know what you mean about the friends from birth thing. So I heard you were here on a gymnastics scholarship. That's awesome. I might have to come check out a meet." Caleb said but for a second his eyes looked right above my head to see what was going on behind me.

I felt the tingle again but spoke to try and ignore the feeling, "How did you hear that?"

He chuckled, "Viv, it's a small school. Plus I try to get to know things about such a beautiful girl. Maybe we could…."

Suddenly I heard someone yell from behind me, "You cocksucker! You're cheating! I want my fucking back! No one is that damn lucky!"

I turned quickly to see Chase hold back some kid I didn't know. Then Tyler stepped up, "He made the shot dickhead. You bet him he couldn't, and he did."

Then Reid didn't help the situation, "Hey dumbass, I can't help it that you suck!"

That's when Aaron Abbott got up in Reid's face, "I don't fucking know how you cheated, but I swear I'll beat your ass!"

Caleb was in between Aaron and Reid in an instant, "Aaron, back off. Reid, Tyler, let's go!" Then he turned towards me and mouthed "I'm sorry!" as he pushed Reid out the back door with Tyler and Pogue following behind him.

That's when I felt Kate pull my arm, "Hey we can stay or we can go, but I would recommend on bouncing cause if I fight breaks out, Provost Higgins will go ape-shit."

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go. I'm tired." I said as I grabbed my keys from my pocket. Mercy and Sarah were waiting by my car. When we were on our way back I asked, "So, who was that other kid that Reid almost got into a fight with? I don't think I've seen him around school."

Surprisingly it was Mercy who answered, "He's a local. He goes to Ipswich High. His name is Ian and he's really nice. I'm surprised he acted like that. He's usually really even tempered. I met him last year."

We got back to Spenser around 10:30. I didn't realize that we had spent that much time at Nicky's. Kate and I said goodnight to Sarah and Mercy.

When we got back to the room Kate pounced on me, "So you and Caleb? What were you two whispering about? You know I've never seen him interested in a girl before like he is with you."

"Shut up Kate!" I smirked, "It's not a big deal. He was just trying to get to know me."

"Girl you did not see the way he was staring at you! I got eyes like an eagle and he was into you big time! I could see it from across the room!" Kate laughed as she put on her pajamas.

I got ready for bed and set my alarm so I could go for a run in the morning, but I couldn't stop thinking about that soft tingling I felt. I think it was because Reid was using to cheat at pool, but I had never felt that when Vin, Dom, or Grayson used. I grabbed my phone and sent them all a text message.

Vin/Dom/Grayson: _You guys up?_

Grayson was the first to text back: _Yeah u ok? Playing COD w/ Dom & Vin_

Me: _Yeah Im fine. Quick ? When u guys use do u feel a slight tingling feeling?_

Grayson: _Yeah y? Don't u feel it when we use?_

Me: _No never have_

Grayson: _Mayb cuz ur w/ur true covenant u can feel it? BTW Vin said he'll call u in the AM about this. Getting my ass kicked ttyl_

Me: _Night_

It made me feel a little better so I rolled over and went to bed.

**AN: Between work, school, and motherhood I've been a little busy. Plus I had family staying in my house and old school Latino's don't believe in hotels so I've felt like a sardine for the last 3 weeks! Got my whole store mapped out now so I'll be able to update more often! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
